


What Happens in the Vault

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Missy teasing the Reader, The Vault (Doctor Who), stays in the vault, what happens in the vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: ...stays in the VaultReader is watching Missy while the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole are out. Mischief and kissing ensues





	What Happens in the Vault

Why the hell had you agreed to this? At first, it hadn’t seemed like it would be a big deal. The Doctor wanted to go on another one of his adventures, but Nardole, of course, argued that he had to stay and keep an eye on the Vault. So, he’d come up with a solution: you could watch the Vault while the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole traveled to some obscure moon in the year 6515.

 

You’d been a little wary about the whole thing at first. Missy was very clever and very dangerous, and, to be honest, you were simultaneously scared and a tiny bit attracted to the Time Lady. Still, the Doctor had given you his word that she wouldn’t hurt you and had even made Missy promise not to harm you in any way. So, armed with some snacks, your phone, and a long book, the Doctor locked you in with Missy and went off on his adventure with Bill and Nardole. 

It wasn't bad, at first. Missy was playing her piano as you settled down on the sofa and turned to the first page of your book. For a while, it stayed that way. Missy continued to play the piano, some songs you recognized and some you didn't, while you became engrossed with your book. You began to think maybe the entire time would pass this way, the two of you not speaking, just playing music and reading. You thought wrong.

You became so engrossed in your book that you didn't notice when Missy stopped playing the piano. You completely lost track of her until she spoke, her voice right next to your ear. "Boo!" You gasped and leapt up from your seat, heart beating wildly as you dropped your book.

"What the hell, Missy?" you exclaimed, warily watching her.

"What? I was getting bored. You can only play the same songs so many times, you know," she said, resting her elbows on the back of the sofa and smirking at your reaction.

"How is that my problem?" you asked.

"You're here to entertain me, aren't you?" Missy responded.

"No, I'm here to make sure you don't cause trouble," you corrected.

"Well, it's the same thing, isn't it?" Missy asked, walking around the sofa. "If I'm entertained, then I won't want to cause trouble."

You could tell she was about to cause trouble, anyway, entertained or not. "Look, can't you just watch TV or read a book or something?" you sighed, looking at the TV and bookshelf the Doctor had brought to keep Missy from getting too bored when he wasn't around.

"Daytime TV is terrible and I've read all the books," Missy said. She stopped walking and her smirk grew as she spotted something on the floor. The book you'd dropped lay there. "Now  _this_  I haven't read!"

You blushed heavily and moved as quickly as you could to get the book, but Missy snatched it from the ground before your hand was even halfway to it. You tried to steal the book back from her, but she simply began walking around, holding the book in front of her to read as you chased her. "Missy, give that back!" You yelled as she evaded every one of your attempts to grab the book back.

She simply laughed. "Why should I? This is rather interesting. I certainly didn't take you for the type to read  _these_ kind of books, Y/N! It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Missy teased. You nearly grabbed the book, your hand missing by mere centimeters as she lifted the book above her head.

"Knock this off and give me my book back right now, Missy!" you demanded, jumping to try and reach the book. Missy wasn't much taller than you, she only had a few inches on you, but those few inches, added to the fact that she wore heeled boots and had longer arms, made it so that she held the book  _just_ out of reach.

"But I'm not bored anymore. And you're absolutely adorable right now! Like a puppy, begging for a treat!" Missy was just tormenting you now. You knew you should just ignore her. You still had your phone, after all, and there was always the TV. You might as well just let her have the book. But something about her just got under your skin and made you keep fighting for your book.

"Missy, give me my book back right now or I'll-" you began. You didn't get to finish your sentence. Before you even knew what was happening, your back hit a wall and your wrists were being pinned on either side of your head by Missy's hands.

"You'll what, poppet? What will you do, now that I've got you trapped?" Missy asked, her piercing, ice blue eyes looking directly into yours.

"I'm not trapped!" you denied, trying, and failing, to free your wrists.

"Really? You're locked in this vault with me, and now you can't even move," Missy said, pressing herself up against you, making it so you really couldn't move. "It seems to me like you're very well trapped."

"I, um, well..." you stammered. It was becoming hard to concentrate on your words as you noticed every little sensation. The press of her body against yours, the tightness of her hands around your wrists, her breath fanning across your face, and the way her eyes peered into your own, as if she was staring directly into your soul. "I mean, um, I..." you continued, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Missy asked, her voice a low purr.

Your eyes drifted to her lips as she spoke, and you unconsciously bit your own. Realizing what you'd done, your eyes snapped back up to meet Missy's, but it was too late. Your face flushed and you squirmed uncomfortably, only succeeding in causing more contact between your bodies. Missy grinned, her eyes full of mischief, and before you knew what was happening, her lips were on yours.

For a full second, you stood there, trapped between the wall and Missy, eyes wide as you registered what was happening. Your mind ran at a thousand miles an hour. You shouldn't be doing this. Missy may have been learning how to be good, but she was still Missy. Not to mention, she was locked in this vault and you were meant to be keeping an eye on her. Didn't that mean there was an imbalance of power, with you having more power than Missy? It didn't feel like it at the moment. In this moment, it felt like Missy held all the power. You should have been stopping this, telling her to stop and freeing yourself from her hold. But you couldn't, and a part of you didn't want to, so instead, you surrendered.

Closing your eyes, you kissed her back. Her lips were soft and warm and moved expertly against your own. You let out a soft moan, and then a gasp as she harshly nipped your lip. Your lips parted and she eagerly slid her tongue into your mouth. You tried freeing your wrists, wanting to wrap your arms around her and hold her closer, or maybe slid your fingers into her hair, but Missy only tightened her grip. You began to feel light headed, the heat of the kiss and the lack of air getting to you, and just as abruptly as the kiss had begun, it ended.

Missy broke away from you, stepping away while you continued to stand against the wall, hands beside your head as if they were still being pinned there. You panted for breath, chest heaving and face flushed. After you had regained your breath, you lowered your hands and finally realized you were holding something. It was your book.

"Thanks for being yummy," Missy said, walking back to her piano and sitting down, beginning to play.

"S-Sure," you muttered, walking on shaky knees towards the sofa. You carefully lowered yourself onto it, glancing down at your book. It occurred to you that in all the excitement you'd lost your place.

"Page 394," Missy spoke, not pausing whatever piece she was playing now. "That's what page you were on."

"Thanks," you said, turning to that page. Missy's only response was her continued playing. You internally sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn  
> My first Missy fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Also, who got the slight Harry Potter reference?


End file.
